


Kumiho(Gumiho)

by Nano1012



Category: Korean Mythology - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gods, Korean Mythology, M/M, Monsters, Romance, friends - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, mortal Namjoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nano1012/pseuds/Nano1012
Summary: Mortality. Immortality.It's time for Namjoon to finally get around to his community service, but does he gain more than what he bargained for?It's time for Seokjin to decide what he'll do for the rest of his reign, should humanity be condemned?





	Kumiho(Gumiho)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's my first story on this platform. I have other stories on fanfiction, under the same name. 
> 
> Let me know if you'd like more chapters okay? And I've taken creative liberties to this story. In no way am I saying the characters in my story reflect the real individuals lives. 
> 
> Thank you so much.

Prologue  
25/11/2017

 

Seokjin stepped from the spirit realm into the mortal, swiping his auburn fringe from his eyes. He looked around the dilapidated shrine, pursing his lips, and fixing his dark robes. A few nearby creatures ceased their stirring, awaiting the kumiho's next move. He shifted into his fox form, and without the full moonlight he appeared as an everyday fox, hiding the eight additional tails. 

Meanwhile the blonde genius of his college stepped down the steps and waited for a few of his friends. 

"Namjoon-ah, why won't you party with us today?" 

The blonde turned with a dimpled smile, "Because I have an exam tomorrow, and I have yet to study. And I still have to do the community service requirement y'know."

His companion scoffed, "Whatever. Maybe another time then?"

"Sure. Another time." Namjoon waved them goodbye and headed towards the shrine next door to the campus. 

An old shaman from a neighboring shrine met him at the gates, "Hello young man!" He stated in a hoarse voice. 

Namjoon bowed his head in greeting, "Good afternoon, baksu mudang."

"Your teacher has said great things. We wanted to refurbish this shrine, you see. It seems the gods and monsters are becoming angered by our carelessness," The shrine priest sighed heavily before he continued, "before we fall out of complete favor with the gods, maybe we can convince them we're trying." 

The younger nodded as he took out a release form and a pen, "I understand. I'll do my best. I just need you to sign your name here, please."

"Of course, of course." The old man stepped forward and took the paper, squinting his aged eyes.

Seokjin padded over to the edge of the shrine's patio and regarded the old shaman and the boy. Well, not much of a boy, more of a man. Keeping silent, Seokjin took a seat and swished his tail side to side. 

A three legged dog walked from the wilderness and hobbled towards Seokjin and grunted, "Well, hello there kumiho."

The fox didn't even look at the medium brown dog, "Samjokgu, what brings you here?"

The dog sat next to the fox and scratched his ear, "I overheard the dokkaebi talking while they partied, that we should be unhappy and force a change in the mortals. And you or of everyone, hyung, would most likely be involved." 

Seokjin squealed, drawing the attentive eyes of the blonde man, "oh, Yoongi-ssi, you know me so well."

Yoongi watched the fox and the man's exchange with a raised brow. 

Namjoon kept watching the fox, "Uhm, are foxes common in this area, baksu mudang?"

The old man managed to sign his name and slowly looked up to the boy to return the paper, "Ah, no. Monsters, yes."

Before the shaman could follow Namjoon's like if sight, Seokjin took off the way he had come, leaving Yoongi to bear the eyes of the mortals. 

The shaman bowed his head to the dog, "You may wish to respect him, young man, he may be a yokwe."

Namjoon followed suit, "Thank you. Can I just start anywhere?"

"Mmhm," the man hummed, "there's buckets and rags in the back and trash cans on the side. Do be careful. I'll return next week. Just do what you can. And I suggest you don't stay too long."

"Yes, yes. I understand." He watched the shaman exit the gates and he turned around to find the dog lying on the porch. "Where should I start?"

Yoongi huffed in response and decided to nap. 

Namjoon smiled, and began picking up the fallen debris and broken wall panels. 

Seokjin shifted, fixing his robes and went around the shrine to have a chat with the local dokkaebi.


End file.
